Fragment of the werewolves
by demoneyesnanaya
Summary: When an outside force causes distortions in the actions and attitudes of the people of Beacon Hills, a man who goes missing returns knowing almost too much about it, and seems to be the only one who can explain what's going on, and how to stop it.
1. Occurance

It was a normal day, nothing out of the ordinary save for the typical talks about werewolves betweeen Stiles and Scott, and the insecure and awkward run ins with Derek and his pack which seemed to start becoming increasingly on edge with the promise of "war" coming with the pack of new alphas. Besides that, nothing is wrong... except for an empty seat. A guy nobody paid attention to in the chemistry class, he didn't stand out, he wasn't in a club of sports team, and he rarely if ever talked in class. Scott thought nothing of it, everyone gets sick or has something important to go to, why should I think anything more of it? Stiles didn't have the same opinion of course. After the typical detention in Mr. Harris' class Stiles visits Scott in Scott's room. "I've asked around, nobody has seen Claud around here all day, even at home." "Who's Claud?" Scott asks, it was indeed true that hardly anyone knew Claud outside his close family and friends, and not many were ins his classes or his school. "You know, the guy in our chemistry class that was missing today." Scott sighs, he isn't really convinced of the same urgency Stiles seems to be feeling. "Are you sure it's not just some family trip or something? Why are you so concerned over this guy being gone for one day anyway, you've been sick yourself and I've never worried that you were abducted by aliens, or werewolves for that matter." Stiles looks to the side for a moment, realizing how ridiculous it sounded for him to be making such a big deal out of a single absence, but he turned right back and said quite seriously. "I wish you would sometimes, but that's besides the point. His parents don't know where he is either, they haven't seen him since last night, and they thought they saw an animalistic sound near their house later that night, it has to be one of those werewolves that got him, maybe from Derek's pack." Scott understood, but shook his head slowly. "No, Derek wouldn't operate like that, and from what I know, there might be another explanation. I overheard that there is an alpha pack, a pack of all alpha werewolves here, it wouldn't surprise me to see them trying to get some food for themselves from someone hardly anyone knows around here." Stiles isn't satisfied with the answer. "So what are we gonna do about it, we can't just let more werewolves into this town and let people get killed, what if it's Allison next time when her family starts hunting these things, because you know they will. What if it's Lydia, Jackson, or heck, even me. You know how much they like to single out the weak shy ones in the movies right, by that logic I might be next!" Scott sets his hand on his friend's to help calm him down. "You know I wouldn't let that happen, and neither would Derek, he has no interest in seeing this new pack take over his town, and neither do I." Stiles still looks down slightly, saying a few more words before they begin to work on their rather untimely assigned project. "I hope your right, if Peter and Derek are as strong as they are as Alphas, I don't want to see what happens when a whole pack of them start knocking on our doors."

A few hours passed, things were unnatrually peaceful, given that someone was missing. After Gerrard's supposed death and the restoration of Jackson from being the Kanima the dangers rested only on the supposed threat of the Alpha pack. Of course, all good things must come to an end. Scott recieves a text from Allison, which seems to have been sent in a rather panicked fashion. It was sloppy and disorganized, but Scott understood it. "Something's happened, it looks like Allison overheard something from his parents they're hunting something down, but it doesn't look like a werewolf hunt." Stiles' mouth dropped. "Not a werewolf? First it's the Kanima, now it's... whatever this is? How many other things are there, are we going to see vampires next?" Scott had already started heading out the window. "I don't know, but considering what we've seen so far, I wouldn't be surprised." Stiles rolled his eye as he followed Scott out. "Oh God I am NOT looking forward to this."

Allison told Scott through the text that they were looking around in the forest area near the Hale house, just like every other supernatural occurance for some reason. On the way there he spots a figure, he can tell it's a male, in the 18-25 year-ish range, but the mist and fog makes it difficult to make out any concise details. Just as he approached the figure, it seemed to melt into the mist itself and disappear. Stiles notices that Scott seems to be distracted. "Dude what's wrong, did you see something." Scott is convinced it must have been a halucination, his senses wouldn't fail him out here, in a place he is so familiar with, he should have been able to tell who it was. "No... no it was nothing." Scott answered as they continued to walk in order to meet up with Allison.

As they approach the expected meeting place, something is wrong, Allison is there, but she's leaning against a tree holding her chest and breathing heavily. Scott is the first to notice, and therefore the first to panic. "ALLISON! Was all that was screamed out of his scared mouth, but it would not be the last words that came out. Stiles panics and fumbles with his cell phone to start calling an ambulence, Scott rushes to pick Allison up and inspect the wound just as an unknown voice makes itself known.

"Oh dear, to think I wasn't the only one here." Says what appears to be a young man. Stiles jumps at the voice of an unexpected visitor, it wouldn't be the first time that someone like Derek or his father caught him out here. "Who the hell are you?" But the young man ignores him while smiling and walks over to now dying girl. Scott reacts aggresively shifting into his werewolfish form. "Don't you come near her! You did this dind't you!?" The young man sighs, not remotely threatened by the monstrous being in front of him. "No, if it had been me I wouldn't have failed to kill her. Now let me see the wound." Scott relaxes slightly, but is still on guard. "What are you going to do to her, are you a doctor." The young man chuckles a bit before answering. "Not quite, I just know what happened to her... yup, she was shot." Scott panics again. "Shot!? Well we need an ambulence, we need to..." Scott is at a loss for words, his fear of losing Allison is becoming a reality and he doesn't know what to do. The young man sighs again, seeming to be bored with the situation, or perhaps just cocky. "Please stop yelling, there's no need to worry, this wound isn't real, it was inflicted by magic that changed the plot... er fate of this girl and the person who shot her, tell me, who else near her would use a gun?" Stiles answered first while Scott tries compose himself. "That crazy father of hers would probably be the one." The young man only smiles again, like the fact that a father shooting his daughter is something of a joke. "Well I am going to leave you with a lovely piece of advice, follow it and she won't die." Scott practically begins to beg for a miracle that would save his lover's life. "It's simple really, don't accept that she has or will be shot by her father, and convince her of that as well." Scott and Stiles both just stop for a second, and both say at the same time, "How is that supposed to help!?" The young man only sighs again "Just do it, you don't have any other options anyway, at this rate she'll die for real soon. You don't have the luxury to doubt me. If that is all, I will take my leave of this... stage for now." As he turns to leave, turning his back on the two boys who are now left frantically trying to talk to Allison to convince each other that she was not and will not be shot, but Scott asks one more question. "Who are you?" The young man stops and turns around, making a small rather showy bow. "You may call me... Claud Megiddo, don't worry, you'll see me again in class, I hope you did your homework. Ciao." The young man leaves, ignoring any further questions about how he knew what he did and disappears, seemingly melting into the mist just like the previous figure he saw earlier.

After a minute of successfully convincing each other of the ridiculous idea and believing that she wasn't really shot, the wound seemed to... vanish, there was no trace of blood or even a mark left where the wound was. Allison, now free of the pain that kept her from talking was the first to speak. "Thanks Scott, I didn't know what to do, my own father chased me... and-" Stiles quickly interjects. "It's probably best that we don't talk about it, if denying that you were shot stopped you from dying, then thinking that it really did happen may kill you. Allison and Scott both nodded. Allison was still shivering though, hugging herself into Scott's chest. "I don't know what to do, I can't go back home if my dad is still like this!" Scott holds her close, attempting to console her, at the same time her father comes out of the mist holding his head. "What are you doing with my daughter..." in his left hand is a gun. Stiles makes a quick statement. "We uh... found her out here, and no you didn't shoot her you just happened to have a gun." He instantly regret what he said. "OF COURSE I DIDN'T SHOOT MY DAUGHTER, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU- to hell with it, whatever was out here isn't here now, it looks like we'll have to leave for now. Let's go Allison." Allison hesitates, but Scott and Stiles both nod, he apparently doesn't remember anything, and what Claud said earlier seems to make sense, their fate was altered. Once the Argents leave, Scott and Stiles start to leave, and Stiles brings up Claud again. "Yeah... that was definitely Claud, but he gave me the creeps, he has never acted like that before." Scott shook his head. "I wouldn't know, I didn't know him, but he does seem strange, he knew so much about that wound and what happened, he's definately connected, and the last thing he said... "see you in class", does that mean." Stiles sighed. "It seems like we are going to start seeing a lot more of the strange, and I was just getting used to the whole werewolf thing, no offense." "None taken, well I suppose we should hit the sack." With that the night ended peacefully, although strangely. There was no tolling of alarms for the distorted reality that occured before them, why would a father shoot his daughter? Why would a young man who just went missing turn up knowing so much about it? These questions ran through both the heads of Stiles and Scott.

The next day as they walked into class, they were assigned to groups of three, as much as Mr. Harris would have liked to keep them seperated, having them branch out would "infect the other students with Stiles' idiocy", so he decided to pair them up, as well as include the returned Claud. "Perhaps your inability to stay active in class may be solved by someone who actually takes responsability, like this gentleman who actually managed to meet his expectations despite his absence. They look at their partner, and they are shocked for a moment, but don't show it, they can't afford to here. "Ah, I don't believe we have met, my name is Claud Megiddo, I look forward to working with you. You are...?"


	2. Revealing

The surreal is anchored in the real, one might say that lycanthropy came from the urge of some humans to return to their primal origins. Others will say it's a supernatural gift, curse, or plague designed to test man's faith and devotion to god. One thing is true however, it can all be explained in human terms, so is it fantasy or mystery? "Ah, I remember, you're Stiles." Claud says as he makes a motion with his hand torwards the person who is indeed Stiles. "Which leaves you to be Scott, it's a pleasure making your aquaintence." He says as he unhesitantly yet gracefully extends his hand to finish the brief tradition held within society for such greetings. Scott is the first to slowly extend his own arm to accept the courtesy, followed by Stiles quickly but weakly following suit in order to end the awkward moment as hastily as possible. Claud shows no signs of having met with them earlier, even so, Scott and Stiles were on edge. They know he saw Scott shift, which means someone they don't know or trust knows what he is, and seems to be completely immune to the typical intimidation that comes with witnessing something like that. In the middle of an experiment involving careful construction of a set of chemicals in small vials, there were three, one for each of them to prepare for the final product, not a rock candy like before, but a harmless liquid that propagates a thick white smoke. Claud's was the typical expected chemical, an expected result considering that he doesn't stand out, but the two results of Stiles and Scott equated to something more volatile. Claud could have easily helped them fix their deviations from the instructed path that was written plainly on their paper, but he didn't. He was far more fascinated with their deviation than an expected result he already know the outcome of, he wanted to see how long they could entertain him in his limited them with them. "I'm ready when you two are, please feel free to continue." Claud says as he steps back to let other two add their assigned contributions to the whole. The result was not a typical smoke, but something more... unusual, it fizzed, it bubbled and blew out but a more transparent yet longer lasting cloud of sight-hindering fumes. This of course did not go unseen by Mr. Harris, who has officially declared it his duty to make sure that every wrong made by stiles is exploited to justify his seemingly unending detentions. "Mr. Stilinski, would you mind explaining to the class why you could not complete this rather simple task, which once against leads me to question why I bother coming to burden myself with your incompetency?" Stiles looks down, he knows that nothing he could say would satisfy the man who has it out for him personally for how the sheriff, Stile's father, treated him during an interrogation. Claud however stands speaks before Scott or Stiles can. "I apologize Mr. Harris, I believe it was my fault, I added in an extra chemical to test a theory I had about whether or not it would affect the smoke output, I believe that my two associates here should not be held accountable for my blunder." Mr. Harris turns turns his head for a moment, nobody had defended Stiles before, and Claud of all people? "Very well, as much as I do enjoy a good inquisitive mind, this is not your private laboratory, and my class room is not the place for your random experiments, so you'll be spending a detention with me, I won't keep you long because you seem to genuinely have the competency to succeed in this class, but I hope this serves as an ample explanation as to why you will not be doing this again." Claud nods and responds calmly. "Understood, I apologize for the inconveniance."

After that the day proceeded smoothly with note taking and assignments after the "accident" was disposed of. Stiles was still staying after school for another one of his dentions both he and Mr. Harris came to grow accustomed to by now. Claud was all to eager though, he sat right next to Stiles. Stiles was really wishing Scott was with him, something about Claud didn't feel... natural, it was as if he wasn't what he appeared to be, and it wasn't just that he wasn't Claud or whatever he said his name was, he didn't even feel like a human. He inched away in his seat, trying to be subtle. "Oh, I am sorry, did I invade your personal space?" Claud asked innocently. Stiles had no answer prepared for this, none of his past encounters with werewolves or the Kanima were this... unbelievable. "I- uhhh, no it's just that you startled me." Stiles pauses for a moment before leaning in to whisper something to Claud. "Uh... thanks for saying it was you." Claud turned his head as if he didn't know what he was talking about. "Hm? Oh, do you mean during the experiment? There's no need to thank me, I actually wanted that to happen so that I could see you." Stiles backs away a bit, surprised by the rather strange answer. "You wanted to see me, I am not that popular." Claud chuckled a bit, making sure it was quiet enough so that Mr. Harris wouldn't hear them. "Yes well, popularity is something that remains relative, and what I am interested in is your associates." Stiles was almost instantly reminded of his Batman and Robin conversation he had with Scott. "Oh, so I am just here for you to get some first hand information on Scott, the new Lacrosse player who happens to be dominating right now? No thanks." Claud shakes his head. "Oh no, I am not interested in Scott, I am interested in how you live as a normal human among the supernatural. Stiles' eyes shot up, now he was certain that Claud knew what Scott was. "Listen, you can't tell anyone about this." Claud only smiles. "I have no intention of doing that, in fact I have no intention of interfering with anyone's actions in this town, I am just here to observe the show. Please try to keep me entertained and I am sure you'll have your happy ending." Stiles was utterly confused. Happy ending, observe the show? "What is this, are our lives a show, a game to you?" Claud only widened his smile, showing an almost devilish grin, saying but one word. "Precisely." Stiles almost instantly moved to another chair away from Claud, the feeling he got from Claud wasn't just inhuman, it was cold, devoid of any humanity, any life, any compassion. The entirety of it was full of nothing but the lust for entertainment from their life's struggles. Even so, why did he help them earlier then? It didn't matter, he couldn't stay close to him, the mere thought was intolerable. From then on, Claud merely remained in his seat, his hands folded as he faced the front of the vacant class with a smile, and Stiles with his head down hoping that nothing strange would happen, he gets enough of it with Scott and Derek. As promised Mr. Harris released him early, and as he got up to leave, he said a few more parting words which sent a shiver through out Stiles' body. "I'll see you later, have a nice night." To anyone else that would have been a completely original and acceptable departure, but to stiles, it was a promise of things to come, and they weren't pleasant.

Allison's father was completely fine, he remembered nothing of the incident the day before, and Allison finally calmed down after she spent the day at home saying that she felt sick. Scott visted her after school, however this "changed fate" nearly killed her, it's something they'll obviously have to pay attention to. As Scott walks in Allison immediately asks him "That other person... Claud, does he know?" Scott sighed. "He saw me shift right in front of him, he didn't even seem fazed, do you know him? Is he a hunter?" Allison shook her head. "If I knew I would have told you already, maybe my dad would know, I'll ask him, but I would think that I would have met him officially by now." Scott sits next to her, pulling her into an embrace. "Are you still ok, does it hurt." Allison replies quietly. "Only when I think about it, but if I don't, it doesn't bother me, I feel fine... thanks." They held each other for several minutes, calming each other's fears about what happened last night. Allison is the one to break the hug and the comfort. "You should go, even though my father trusts you I don't think it would be pleasant for him to see you here." Scott smiled slightly, making a quiet joking laugh. "Yeah, I've seen how your father gets, I better get back home too, be safe. Scott starts to leave through the window. "You too." She says after him.

Stiles runs into Scott as he is leaving and stops his car just as he sees him and yells at him to get in. "What is it Stiles, what's wrong?" Stiles stares at him with a serious face and explains to him what happend during their detention. "You mean he's only here to watch, than why did he help us?" Stiles continues after a moment of thinking. "Maybe it's because he has been watching us since the beginning of all of this. Maybe that's why he helped us, we "entertained him" so he gave us our "happy ending". Scott cringed. "I don't like this, it's like we're being lead on like puppets." Stiles quickly adds on to that observation. "Yeah, he said that's exactly it." They both grumbled, they ahd no idea about what to do next, they couldn't just catch or fight Claud, he hasn't even done anything, nobody suspects him of anything, he's impossible to touch. Suddenly they heard a howl, like the one of a werewolf. Scott listens for a moment, then immediately turns back to Stiles. "That was Derek, he's at the Lacrosse field, we need to go there, now!" Stiles only responds by turning his car around and racing straight for the field, making a quiet comment under his breath about how he'll never get used to all the crazy happenings.

When they arrive, they see that Isaac and Peter are fighting off Derek. Stiles turns to Scott. "So what, Peter turned on us again?" Scott shakes his head though. "No, that wouldn't explain why Isaac is helping him, let's go." The growls and roars eminating from the werewolves mixed into a bloodcurdling homogenous gutteral sound that filled the air with vibrations that could almost be felt. It gave the world a feel of both life and a promise of death. As Scott approaches, Peter turns quickly while making a snarky remark. "And the hero arrives, how nice of you to join us. Mind helping us subdue my crazy nephew? Scott shifts, and yells back. "How do I know you just haven't went back to wanting us dead again!?" Issac jumps back from the fray and quickly confirms Peter's story. "Just trust him, Derek started attacking us out of nowhere, saying we were his enemies that were holding him back." But as he finished Derek charged him, pinning him down and giving him an open oppurtunity to tear Issac apart. Peter quickly intervenes, pulling him off by grabbing him from behind and hooking his arms around Derek's, Scott continues to rush in and strike Derek in the head, not enough to kill him, but to knock him unconcious. "Well it's not how I wanted to handle it, but it works, thanks for the fine work Scott." Peter remarks, clapping his hands together as if to remove some trival dust from his hands as he drops his former assailant. Scott starts to revert to his more human form. "Mind explaining what happened. Peter only laughs a bit before answering. "Issac already told you, he started up with some non-sense before attacking us out here." Then from behind all of them came a familiar and cocky voice. "Oh look, it happened again." Claud seems to have appeared out of thin air, though none of them saw him come from behind, Isaac takes a defensive stane while Peter only frowns before asking him a question. "Just who are you again?" Claud makes a curtsy before answering. "Claud Megiddo, and I am here to correct this annoyance. Stiles interjects "So what, we just have to deny that he did any of this." Claud only shakes his head. "No, he isn't the victim of a changed fate, he was just a catalyst used to bring it about, but his goal wasn't accomplished, so he will continue to try until it's corrected." Stiles continues to pester him with another question. "And how do we do that?" Claud looks at him sharply. "You don't, I do." Claud raises his right hand, and a black silhouette begins to form which melds with the night sky, it looks like a sword, but there's no substance, the middle of it is empty, it's just an outline. He begins to bring down this sihouletted sword upon Derek, but is grabbed by Scott and Peter. Peter is the first to voice his dispproval. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Claud doesn't even seem to flinch. "I'm fixing the problem, you can relax, he won't die, and he won't feel a thing, now take your hands off me before he tries to kill you again." Scott is the next to interject. "How can we trust you?" Claud sighs, seemingly disappointed. "I saved your girlfriend and this is the faith you put in me, you hurt me so..." Despite his disappointment, he brings his hand down despite the two werewolves hold his arms, as if they weren't even there, slicing through Derek. The ground is sliced, and Derek's shirt shirt is cut at an angle, but there is no wound to be found. Instead Derek begins to wake up from the rather brutally enforced nap, and as he does, the black sword in claud's hand shatters like glass and disappears.

Derek groans and asks what happend to him and why they were out in the field. Claud answers swiftly and coldly. "That is not for you to concern yourself with." Claud points at Isaac. "Take him back to where you were before this all started, and continue as if nothing happened, you too Peter. Peter is a bit startled. "How do you know my na-" Claud only cuts him off. "Yeah yeah I know I shouldn't know your name but it's annoying having to deal with all of you at once so just do it, I don't have time to explain it to you right now." He turns to Scott and Stiles next. "As for you two, I suppose I should explain it to you, what's happening, why I'm here besides my own entertainment, and why two people have done things they normally would never considering doing." Stiles quickly adds on to this observation. "You got that right. What the hell is going on!?" Claud sighs, it's going to be a long night. "Where to start... Ah, bear with me, what would you say if I said this world of yours is really a story?" Scott put his answer quite eloquently. "I would say you're full of crap and that you're crazy." Claud claps one with a chuckle. "Precisely, which is why it's a pain to explain it to you. But honestly, do you think that werewolves and the kanima are the only supernatural things out there? It's much easier to explain when you think of the world as a huge story book that has been written, and the two incidences that have just occured... well someone is making editions to the story, and those editions are causing trouble for us who like to enjoy a good story every once a while." Scott is the one to reply after a few moments. "So what you're saying is... that everything we've been doing was already planned and written down?" Claud gives a cheerful smile. "Precisely, you follow a plot, or as humans like to put it, you are guided by fate, and fate is being altered for someone else's amusement, and personally, I don't find it amusing, care to help me out?"


	3. Confrontation

Claud raises his left hand quickly. "Allow me to elaborate, by help me, I mean for you to effectively actively look for people who are starting to act... out of character." But there was no sign that Scott or Stiles heard him.

"So our lives are written out story books, already decided and pointless...?" Stiles says with a dead voice, his eyes were staring off past Claud, as if he wasn't even there. Claud only laughs.

"Please don't go emo on me, it's not like humans can't change their fate, I have seen it happen dozens of times, and the result is quite spectacular, which is why I'm helping you." Claud starts to walk past the left side of Stiles to leave, resting his right arm on stile's shoulder, but doesn't turn his head to talk to him, causing Stiles to jump. "You are the only main character who possesses no notable fighting skills but is still truly human. Against all adversity you thrive and fulfill a purpose many stories fail to so much as concieve. I have my eye on you, and I will not let you give up, on your fate or your life." Claud then removes his hand and continues to walk forward, and before Stiles and Scott can turn around to stop him, he has vanished.

Stiles dropped Scott off at home, and the night ended without any further incident. Peter and Isaac managed to smooth out the incident with Derek without letting him know what happened, though whether or not that was a good idea is questionable. The next day was on a Saturday, meaning that they wouldn't meet up with Claud at school, they were on their own if Claud didn't make an appearance by his own intentions. Scott and Stiles both decided to watch over their parents to keep them safe, the day passes by slowly, agonizingly painfully as they fear every second that their parents could turn around and quite literally stab them in the back, the paranoia was enough to exhaust any human being, yet the day passed without discourse, quite the opposite, Scott's father seemed to want to spend more time with his son, continuing to congragulate and praise him over his improving skill at Lacrosse, while Scott's mother spent quality time with her son to bridge the gap between them that opened up with she discovered that he was a werewolf. But this was not a coincidence.

Sunday arrives with an oppressive sun, the previous day's paranoia and exhaustion caused them to remain in the comfort of their beds, but that was not an option, not now. Naturally on a sunday, there was sunday school church meetings to be attended. It would make for a lovely show, and such an opportunity couldn't be missed. At the turn of the hour to noon, a death occurs, one of the members of the local christian church commits suicide by biting off their own tongue, inciting a panic as others start to act strangely and recite strange words in a foreign language. All while this is happening, the outside of the church is painted with symbols similar to the one supposedly made by the alpha pack. As a result, Scott and Stiles both end up arriving a few minutes later with the place evacuated except for the corpse of the rather young woman who bit off her own tongue, and the people painting the symbols. Having come by Stile's truck, Scott and Stiles both start to get out, but Scott puts up a hand in a gesture. "Stay here Stiles, if things get ugly, get out of here." Stiles isn't pleased.

"Again with the Batman and Robin thing? Dude when are you going to trust me?" Scott shakes his head, not even caring.

"It's not about that, you can't fight them and we both know it, besides I need you to get me out of here if things get too bad." Scott finishes saying as he shuts the door and runs out to the church. Stiles waits for him to get out of sight before getting out himself, he isn't just going to stand idly by while his friends do all the work. He calls Allison, but she doesn't pick up her phone. He attempts to circle the church in a more forested area. He finds some strange trees... no, it wasn't just the trees. The entire area was engulfed in a pale blue light which... bended in an out, like a bad mirror. Before he can get closer to examine it however, he notices something cold as he suddenly feels the wind get knocked out of him. It looks like a trap... his arms are tied at his sides, and the same for his legs at the ankles, the chains lead somewhere under the ground directly beneath him, and he falls with his back to the ground. "Oh no... oh no I am going to die aren't I?" He trembles, recalling the feeling from his confrontation with Peter at the hospital. Allison shows up with a handgun. "Oh thank God it's Allison, did you set this trap up? Seriously, what's with your family and setting up traps, it's like you hunt everything that moves... which probably wouldn't be too far off from the truth but... nevermind that was stupid. Mind helping me up?" Allison smiles, but it's cold.

"Why would I ever help you?" Allison says while maintaining that cold smile. Stiles stiffens with a silent terror forming on his face. Next Scott's mother appears behind Allison, once again raising his hopes.

"Yes, why would we help the person that turned my son into a monster? If he hadn't gone with you none of this would have happened!"Says Scott's mother with an indignant tone. Stiles begins to think it's the whole "manipulated fate" thing or whatever, but then he says his father.

"Yes, why would we help the person who cost me my job, my reputation, and the life of my wife? You killed your mother, you've killed me, and you've killed Matt!"The sheriff says coldy, devoid of any emotion or expression. Stiles loses heart instantly, it's like at the party at Lydia's, even though it's not real, the pain of the rejection by one's own father, by one's own creator is too crushing. His eyes start to tear up.

"I'm so sorry..." Stiles says sadly, attempting to hold back a sob, but failing as the three draw nearer, all three holding up a handgun. As thing stand, a doctor, a skilled killer, and the sheriff would easily find a way mislead any investigations into his death, he would die and be forgotten, maybe it was the best that way...

He closes his eyes as he sees that they begin to pull the trigger, but nothing happens, he feels an acute cold wind blow by, so he opens his eyes. The three had been cut in half at an angle... no, that wasn't quite it. The entire world had been cut at an angle, and slowly slid to one side. White cracks formed from the slice across the entire world which had now turned monocrhome. All in one swift instant, it all shattered like glass. What appared after a bright flash was a coliseum, like the ones in Rome where gladiators fought to the death.

"That was far too easy, I knew you wouldn't miss such a grand execution, so I decided to crash in on your fun, witch." The voice was sharp, but it was Claud's. In his hand was the black sword that had been used earlier to stop the rampaging Derek the last time they saw him. He is pointing it at the woman he is standing on the opposite side of the coliseum, a red haired one with an elegant black dress, though she was thin, the dress made her appear larger. She speaks in a tone that is full of authority, although she sounds like she's mocking them. "Oh, am I to be surprised by the appearance of a second rate sorcerer who claims to be the great sorcerer of revolutions? Begone, I will not let you interrupt my fun."

In an instant, a spear spanning half the coliseum materializes and launches itself at Claud, it head straight for his chest, but before Stiles can notice what's going on, the spear shatters like glass, he didn't even see Claud's hand move with the black sword. Claud speaks with an authority that carries an almost physical power to it. "Van Dines 12th, there must be but one true culprit. This is not a mystery, therefore I will not let you condemn this story to mystery and mutilate as you wish. A human's fate is not a toy for you to play with, we are only allowed to sneer at fate, Treblas, witch of infinte ends!" The words he say form into a red physical object, forming a spear similar to the one thrown at him earlier, and launches itself at Treblas, impaling her and keeping her from moving. He turns his attention to Stiles, who has just now started moaning as blood starts to tint his shirt. "Troublesome chains..." He states as he quickly abolishes them with his blade. "Remember what I said before!" He says has he forces Stiles up with his free hand. "Do not believe that you have... that you will be shot!"

"I'm trying!" Stiles states, but it wasn't like the last time, there was a physical pain in his chest now that kept on getting worse, it was the promise of Treblas and her desired end for Stiles. "If I don't make it... tell my father I'm sorr-" He is abruptly interrupted by a slap from Claud.

"Of course you'll make it! Don't think for one second that you can't or you WILL die! How do you think that will make your dad and Lydia feel? Become a miracle, if not for yourself, then for them!" Claud shouts, but he is forced to turn his attention to Treblas, who has just shattered his red spear and healed the wound.

"Allison was the true culprit, she simply played on the feelings of the sheriff and Scott's mother to further her plans."

"Van Dine's 1st, all clues must be plainly presented for this to be a mystery! How could we have possibly known that Allison would kill Stiles?" Claud counters, creating yet another red spear, but it shatters almost immediately.

"It's simple when you see that she let Stiles fight the werewolf in the battle for Lydia alone while she ran upstairs, or when purposely inciting hostilities in the hostage situation at the police station with the kanima." This time, it was Treblas launching a spear at Claud, and it was inches from hitting him before it was once again shattered.

"What about the animalistic wounds inflicted upon one of the Argent hunters, and the wound that healed the next day on Scott's Abdomen? Those could not have happened through human means!" Claud shouts as he quite literally disappears and reappears next to Treblas, bringing down his black sword through her. It's passes through her, but her body acts like water, as if it didn't even faze her.

"There is no proof that there was any actual wound on Scott's body as nobody observed it, he could have faked it. Next the claw-based wounds on the dead hunter's body could have been the result of an attack animal the Argents own-"

Claud interjects. "It was stated at the beginning of the story that there are no wolves in the setting, no animal could have naturally inflicted the wounds that have been confirmed to be the cause of death!" Another sword strike follows as Claud brings down his hand again, this time following with another red spear which pins down the witch. "Stiles! You need to run and get out of here now!" Stiles only nods a bit, blood still seeping out of his wound, the pain was only getting worse despite the witches impaled body.

Treblas chuckles despite the blood flowing out of her impaled body. "You know I won't let him live, I will remove you, and then I will kill him just to spite you."

Claud's face grows more indignant. "I won't let you toy with humanitie's fate like a toy! It is for them to decide! You still haven't even proven this story to be a mystery yet."

Treblas only laughs more hysterically, the spear in her body obviously not troubling her at all. "As if I was out of arguments, I'll tear you apart and erase you with my truth, Megiddo, sorcerer of revolutions!"


	4. The stand

Stiles ran out of the coliseum, which seemed be full of spectators despite the empty seats, which seemed to be cheering on the battle between Claud and Treblas. The pain in his chest continued to grow in intensity. "Don't think about being shot, don't think about being shot, think about living..." Stiles said to himself under his breath as he ran, but the memories of his father rejecting him still burned into his chest, causing another rivulet of blood to flow from the wound. Once he was outside the coliseum, the would outside seemed to be like outer space, there was no floor, but he could walk outside, and he could breathe. There were countless stars all around him, and it was deadly silent, which only gave him more space to think over what just happened. "What's the point... my father hates me, I'm no good to anyone... I can't fight, I can't be the person who knows it all, why even try anymore..." Stiles stops, the pain becoming so great that just like opening his mouth and breathing in water while drowning, it would become a relief to just accept his fate...

"What the hell did I tell you to do!?" Comes a harsh voice from behind, suddenly Stiles is grabbed from behind and picked up so not even his feet reach the ground. Only a sob follows.

"I'm sorry... I just can't do what everyone else can-" Stiles would have continued his pitiful speech, but Claud cut him off.

"Except that would make you a boring and pointless person if you could. Only you could create the mountain ash barrier, only you, despite your jealousy over Scott's success with his lycanthropy, have REJECTED that power for the sake of your humanity, and that makes you special in your own right. You have the one power not a single other person in this world has, not even me!"

Stiles is skeptical, what could he have that's special or useful, he's just human being. "What are you talking about, I'm nothing special, I was stupid to refuse Peter anyway..."

Claud only shakes his head. "You don't get it, the one thing you have done that seperates you from all the other characters is that you have REJECTED FANTASY!"

Stiles only stares for a moment. "You mean like the wound on my chest? That hasn't worked out very well..." He says clutching his chest again.

Claud ignores the comment and continues. "Unlikes the argents, you don't see Scott a different person, he's still your friend, and nothing has changed despite the supernatural occurances between you and Scott, in fact you have probably become closer. The point is that you hold the power of humanity, the power to overrule fate by denying the existance of supernatural agencies."

Stiles shows a confused face. "So... what about earlier, you just went on about how this can't be a mystery or real, how does that help us at all?"

Claud frowns. "That's the problem, by denying it we have to explain it through human means, and I can't because I myself am a supernatural agency, so here's what I'll do. You must confront Treblas and deny her existance by denying all supernatural occurances within this world by explaining them through human means, by denying supernatural agencies in this world, it gives you the authority to erase the existance of anyone from the said supernatural agency. In other words, with my help, you will kill that witch and restore the world you wish for, and I will make sure that you succeed."

Stiles still continues to clutch his chest while saying a few more words. "That's nice and all, but I don't see how I'm supposed to do that with this hole in my chest, and even then, what about all my friends who are... supernatural whatevers?"

Claud smiles. "You get to pick and choose, that's all you'll need to do, then, if you wish, I can make you forget this all and let you return to your life. And about your chest, well don't worry, it won't get any worse now, I have made arrangements for this... game."

Stiles is confused again, but before he can say anything, Treblas appears before them. "So, this is the person who will be challening my existence? He hasn't even denied that hole in his chest, what chance does he have? Heck, here's another one to put in that hole in your chest." The space around them startled to rustle, suddenly a flock of what appeared to be birds, but were far more monstrous and hungry started to swarm torwards them. "If this is a mystery, how does the death in the bus during Scott's dream occur?"

As if on cue, the birds started to all come at Claud and Stiles from all sides, their beaks wide open to recieve their feast. Claud quickly leans in close to Stiles and whispers something to him, and speaks quietly and timidly, but he most definitely did speak. "W-we're told that the wound could have been from a mountain lion, which people are reported to have seen, because of the clues and lack of confirmation, it is possible for this to account for the cause of death." Immediately after the swarm of birds are pierced by a blue sword wieled by Claud, it carried the power of Stiles' argument which rejected the idea of fantasy.

Treblas frowns for a bit, and then starts to laugh hysterically. "So Megiddo, you taught him how to fight? A lot of good that will do you! I still have several riddle to choose from in this story! JUST TRY TO REJECT MY EXISTENCE STILES, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WON'T DIE, BUT THAT YOU'LL WITNESS THE DEATH OF BOTH YOUR PARENTS UNTIL I GROW SICK OF IT AND SENTENCE YOU TO OBLIVION!" Screamed Treblas, her voice resounding throughout the now empty space. Stiles' wound disappears, and he is finally able to breath easier again, but this was just one of many battles, and Treblas was not about to let this challenge go unanswered as she made so eloquently clear.

Claud smiles a bit. "This is turning out to be more entertaining than I thought, humans are so amazing, overturning fate. Persevere Stiles, you will become a miracle."


	5. Pain

The space which had seemed so vast became overwhelmed by a blinding blue light, and as it faded, Stiles found himself in a small room with six sides, a table with two chairs at each side of it in the middle, with chairs at each of six sides of the room. The entirety of the room seemed to be made of an ornate marble with windows at each side of the room letting in a bright yet unreal white light. "Where are we?" Stiles asked, taking a small walk around the room which started to become more occupied as Claud and Treblas entered.

"He still hasn't told you? Claud are you really going to go through with this?" Treblas asks in a mocking tone, but Claud only smiles in a kind manner, perhaps being equally as mocking.

"Indeed, won't it make for a fantastic tale if you were to lose?" Claud remarks, making Treblas cringe with anger, but she lets it go.

Treblas begins to speak. "Let us start, I doubt this will take too long, but anyway. How do you explain the corpse that was cut in half?"

Stiles is caught off guard and raises his head. "Uhhh, didn't Peter do that?"

Treblas only laughs. "But from your viewpoint there are no such things as werewolves, how did he do that to her?"

Stiles stumbles in his speech. "Uhhh well couldn't he just use a saw?"

Treblas counters with words that seem to ring outwith a physical oppression against Stiles. "There was no indication of a sharp object being used to cut the victim in half."

Claud only watched from the side, he could not directly interfere in this anymore, he could only offer advice in order to guide Stiles. Stiles continues his argument. "Then what if he used something like a fork or spoon to make it look like claws and then when she was cut up enough even a human could pull her apart?"

Treblas concedes the point. "This doesn't violate the truth. I will accept it. Next, how does Scott begin to play so fiercely and so well in Lacrosse after the supposed "wolf bite" in the first episode?"

Stiles thinks for a moment, how is he supposed to debunk something like that? He physically saw Scott transform on occasion... He starts to blank out for a moment, which Claud quickly notices.

"Don't stop thinking Stiles, if you do you lose and concede to fantasy." Claud says calmly, but Stiles only gets more flustered.

"Well how the hell do I say that what I saw didn't happen?" Stiles says angrily, clearly frustrated.

"Think about other things that may explain it, I believe Jackson would already have an answer." Claud states.

Stiles thinks for a moment, then realizes what he means. Jackson had on several occasions accused Scott of taking steroids or something to improve his performance. "It might be possible for drugs like... steroids to explain the strange increase in performance."

Treblas sighs. "An acceptable argument, but I suppose it's time for me to bring this to an end. KNOX!" At her command, a girl clad in a blue uniform appeared, she appeared to be young and innocent, but she had cold gold eyes and her facial expression was inpenetrable.

"Dlanor A. Knox, inquisitor of heresy, present." She says coldly, without any emotion.

Stiles leans back in his chair as if to get away from the oppresive force this girl seemed to be emitting with her very presence. "Who the hell is she?"

Claud shook his head, he was clearly concerned. "Think of her like the Van Dine rules I used earlier, she plans to use another set of rules called the Knox Decalogue to counter your arguments about this being a mystery."

Treblas rises from her chair to state her riddle. "During the murder of the car mechanic, you were the only person in the same building as the mechanic, after all, the kanima doesn't exist. If this is true, then only you could be the murderer, but you're also the detective." The girl clad in blue steps forward.

"Permission to use the red key." Knox asks once again with her cold voice.

Treblas merely nods, but Claud hesitates for a few seconds before reluctantly saying "Granted."

A red sword instantly forms in Dlanor's hand, and she speaks. "Knox's 7th. It is forbidden for the detective to be the culprit." A flash of red is all that is seen as the red sword soars straight into Stiles' chest. Stiles looks down a bit, not yet even realizing he had just been impaled.

"Uhh... auuuugh... aaaAAAAAAAGH!" Stiles lets out a delayed cry as blood starts to seep from the wound. "What the hell is this, why didn't you didn't you stop it?" Stiles yells at Claud.

Claud only looks down a bit as he speaks. "Consider it the embodiment of her argument and the fact that the rules of mystery are being used to attack it. Find a way around it and you'll remove the sword in your chest."

"How the hell do I do that when the kanima doesn't exist and I was the only one in the building?" Stiles says as he begins to panic.

Claud looks up again and speaks plainly. "Another rule to mystery is that there is not always a single truth, present a truth that holds just as much merit and you will make a successful counter-argument.

"I see... GOD this hurts. Um... what about Jackson. The kanima doesn't exist, but he does-" He is cut off by Dlanor.

"Knox's 8th, it is forbidden for the case to be resolved with clues that are not presented." Another red flash went across Stiles' body, knocking him from the chair to the floor, sprawled on the ground."

"God... DAMNIT!" Stiles shouts as he starts to clutch his chest while attempting to stand back up. "What about..." Stiles started, but he stopped. He was scared of having his theory fail and being struck again by that unmerciful sword of the blue clad maiden. Claud takes notice of his hesitation.

"Don't worry, you'll only die if you stop thinking, so don't worry about that sword in your chest, unless of course you don't plan on removing it. Then feel free to pass out and die on the floor, because I can't help you."

Stiles began to panic. He was serious, he was going to let him die here after dragging him into this "game" of his and had barely even begun to fight. That and the promise of Treblas and her torture was etched on her face as she began to grin at her assumed victory. "You'll be seeing your parents real soon kid... they'll spurn your existence for the deaths you'll have caused them!" Treblas spat.

Stiles stood up, he wouldn't stand for her degradation of his parents, especially his mother. "To hell with that! What if the killer in that case was Matt since he was the one that wanted the mechanic dead and he injected a drug to paralyze him as he crushed him with the lift?"

Knox once again stepped forward, brandishing her red sword. "Knox's 4th. It is forbidden for unknown drugs or hard to understand scientific devices to be used." The sword once again forced Stiles to his knees, but he stood up faster this time.

"Then what if it was chloroform applied to a knife? It can be absorbed when it's so close to the spinal colum, and because the mechanic was busy and just talked to his client, he wouldn't turn around or expect the attack!" Stiles retaliates. The red sword in his chest shatters and the blood that seeped from him all seemed to return to him as if a video was rewinding in front of your eyes.

"... This does not violate the knox decalogue." Dlanor states, dismissing her red sword and returning to her master's side, who has also returned to her seat.

"Very well, I concede the point to you." Treblas states with no particular amount of enthusiasm. "So how about the bullet wound that threatened to kill Derek?"


End file.
